


Last night call

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Futur Obi-Wan/Luminara, Past Obi-Wan/Luminara, Phone Sex, They need a way to handle the pressure of the war ok, Well communicator sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: At the end of a long day, Luminara calls Obi-Wan for a distraction. It's the perfect occassion to remember old, precious memories...





	Last night call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



Luminara had left the briefing room the last, as always, nodding to clones in the hallways, sending Barriss to bed when she found her in the infirmary, and then finally, twenty hours after leaving it in the morning, she entered the closet that was pretending to be her quarters on that ship.

If she had been the sort of sentients pushed to drinking by a bad day, she would probably open a bottle, right now, and finish it, staring morosely as the grey walls closed on her. As a Jedi, she had meditation and she used it, but she was self-aware enough to know when it wasn’t enough. Tomorrow morning, she would wake up one hour early to meditate before first meal but for now… She reached for her comm.

“Yes, dear?” Obi-Wan said the second the contact was made. He didn’t even glance from his datapad.

“Do you answer all your communication like that? I could have been Master Yoda.”

“Perhaps I _thought_ that it was Master Yoda.” He joked and then looked at her, frowned.

“Bad day?”

She had a crisped smile.

“Some days are more difficult to push into the Force than others.”

She took apart her headdress with a small sight and saw Obi-Wan put his datapad on his desk. He knew that it wasn’t something she did in everyone’s presence and always reacted to her bare head as if it was a privilege.

“You have a headache” And there was almost an accusation in his words. “If you can’t push it into the Force, it’s because you’re exhausted.”

“You can talk! Didn’t Commander Cody threaten to sit shinies on you to force you to sleep last month?”

“You’re wasted as a General, we should have make you a spy.”

He turned fully to the comm’.

“I wish I was here to meditate with you, my friend.” A small smile, with too much teeth. “Or to exhaust you a little more until you sleep.”

She had a laugh, a little bitter, but more than anyone could have of her. “You’re too exhausted yourself for that.”

He shrugged. “There are a lot of ways to satisfy a woman and not all of them need to have had sleep somewhere in the next sixty hours, or the ability to grow hard.”

“Obi-Wan!” Luminara dropped the shoe she had taken off on the floor.

“I don’t even know where to start…Sixty hours?” Luminara threw the other shoe, after all her Padawan wasn’t here to see her acting like a moody teenager, and looked at him critically. He had the look of someone who didn’t even remember where his bed was.

Under her glare, Obi-Wan grimaced.

“I wish I was here and not to meditate with you but to tie you to the bed.”

“Kinky.”

“Meditation can’t replace sleep, Obi-Wan. The Force is all powerful, of course, but we aren’t perfect and it is pride to believe otherwise.”

He had that small smile that he used to get out of trouble with people sensitives to his charm.

“You haven’t always said that.”

“Stupid things said in bed should stay in bed.”

She hesitated for a moment, so long that he was troubled, suddenly hesitant.

“Lumi’?”

She took her tunic off and had the satisfaction to see his eyes crossing.

“I will sleep. If you do. But, like you I suppose, I’m too much stressed to find sleep without an hour of meditation before, and I simply don’t have the time most of days. The answer is easy.”

She saw he had difficulties to listen and it pleased her.

“Obi-Wan….take off your tunic.”

He scrambled to obey and she had a small laugh.

“Oh, if I were there…” He murmured and it was almost as if he was.

“What would you do?”

“Kiss you.”

“Only? I have known you more daring when we were teenagers. ”

“Kiss the tattoo on your chin. Kiss your throat.”. She sat down heavily on the corner of the plank that pretended to be her bed, changed the position of the comm for him to see her better.

“Oh Lumi…’.” His eyes were trying to eat her alive.

"If I were there," he said again, “I would start with your tattoos and I wouldn’t stop before kissing all of them.”

Her hands traced the one that decorated her ribcage.

“That one, too. And when I’m there, the position is perfect to kiss your breasts.”

“You’re obsessed with my breasts.” She laughed, tracing the end of the tattoo just below her left breast.

“They were the first I saw ever and they are still the nicest. Touch them for me?”

She felt a little ridiculous obeying. She was a Jedi Master in need of sleep and here she was, touching her breast in front of her comm’… She hoped the encryption was as good as it was supposed too! But she had seen too much death and despair and the Force itself had grown so muddied, she needed something like that. Like Obi-Wan’s eyes, burning, intense enough to make her shiver lightyears away from him.

“How many years since we kissed?” He whispered. “Why did we stop?”

“Because we were Knights, not naughty Padawans anymore.”

“We were two prideful idiots and we should have spent less time brooding over our ideas of perfection and more time being happy. I would give so much right now to be there, to kneel beside your bunk and to roll up your skirt on your tights.”

Feeling daring, she did it herself, exposing more skin. Obi-Wan’s breathes were more deep.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Guilty.” And there was a smile in his voice.

“Tell me again, what would you do?”

“I would lick the underside of your charming breasts and then suck at the nipples until they’re hard for me. I would kneel between your tights and ask you to keep the skirt. I would…I would lick at your underwear, because I would want to taste you so much I wouldn’t have the patience to push it on your legs..” His voice was low, heavy, and she closed her eyes, remembering their teenage fumblings. They had been young, curious and they had lost their virginity together, safe in each other’s arms in a way they had never been again. Lust was coming fast, faster that it probably should, but after those terrible months of war, she craved that small comfort. Her heartbeat was pounding and she pushed her underwear, just enough to touch herself.

Obi-Wan swore, some very un-jedi words; then said: “I want to eat you out until you’re shaking. I want to taste you everywhere and to have your hands pressing on my head for more…”

“I’ve never had a lover with a beard.”

“I wish I was here to be the first…I wish those were my lips and tongue and not your fingers.”

She sighed, her fingers rubbing, his voice in her ears.

“I wish you were. That tongue of yours. Sure it had only gotten better. I wish you would make me come and then…”

“Then, dearest, I would bend you over that bunk. How could I be so stupid to think stopping what we had was a good idea? I would take you until we’re spend, until I could feel you all day long, I would take you everywhere in your quarters if I could. Against the door, in that joke of a fresher and eat you until your tights are wet from you coming again and again…”

It was too much, it had been too long…it wasn’t the most powerful orgasm of her life, but in that second, on her lonely bunk, it was the most satisfying in a kriffin long time. She heard him swore again when he saw her coming, and there was the harsh sound of his breathing only for a moment, then a groan…

“Obi-Wan?” She said, after two minutes.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been assigned to help you. We’re in route and we’ll join you in two days.”

His smile was the best thing she had seen in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
